ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ninja72
Archives *Archive 1 (June 28, 2015 to April 26, 2018) *Archive 2 (April 26, 2018 to July 24, 2018) *Archive 3 (July 24, 2018 to December 14, 2018) *Archive 4 (December 14, 2018 to June 27, 2019) *Archive 5 (June 27, 2019 to September 2, 2019) Re:Rollback I have. The expiration date has passed hours ago and I thought I sholuld take it down. I will take your advice and rack up more experience so I can be a better candidate. Printer89 (talk) 20:52, September 2, 2019 (UTC) You can delete it. Printer89 (talk) 20:57, September 2, 2019 (UTC) Re: Hi Hi! Nice to see you too. It's okay, I was inactive for a long time. I see you're a content moderator now (although I think you have been for a while). TheThroneWarden Feel free to leave a message! 18:05, September 8, 2019 (UTC) Well, belated congratulations! There's not really anything I can do about being demoted, though. I have some time to chat, but not that much. TheThroneWarden Feel free to leave a message! 18:12, September 8, 2019 (UTC) Episodes I just wanted to ask a quick question. Are we allow to upload a video of episodes on to this Wiki? Printer89 (talk) 11:19, September 13, 2019 (UTC) Ninja72 please keep the TBA episode articles the format was basic and working for the article and is a good placeholder could you please undelete them or at least copy paste the source code and give it to me so I will not have to start all over again.Mysteryman3177 (talk) 22:37, September 13, 2019 (UTC) Episodes Thank you for sending me the Source code I will wait for a few hours to remake the articles, because it is useful to have a placeholder template like that which I have done before two other episode pairs. It is useful because than users will just have to rename the article instead of making a new one which saves time for editor's I'll admit 3 hours ahead of time is the longest gap so far excluding the episodes that were delayed. I personally think this fanbase should make placeholders like that for all episodes in a season as soon as the season is announced and episodes are confirmed. But, some users may disagree with that.Mysteryman3177 (talk) 22:48, September 13, 2019 (UTC) First Serpentine War Category Why are you undoing my edits? These are people who were in the war! Icequeen NinjaWarrior (talk) 19:05, September 25, 2019 (UTC) >:( Why Redundant? We have a 2nd Serpentine War category Icequeen NinjaWarrior (talk) 19:07, September 25, 2019 (UTC) Editor of the Month What do you do if the votes are tied? Printer89 (talk) 20:12, September 25, 2019 (UTC) Re: Non-English speaking user I'll try to give them a little warning. ~ Buddermeow | Talk ~ 00:46, September 27, 2019 (UTC) Undo Edits How do you undo edits on stuff? I am wondering because I don't know how, on my wiki. Colefan1234 (talk) 15:38, September 27, 2019 (UTC) Sorry Sorry, but somehow someone HACKED on MY fandom account. Where is the Ninjago Fanon Wiki? IAmGregoryHeffley (talk) 20:59, September 27, 2019 (UTC) Editor of the Month Are we allowed to nominate/vote multiple times? Printer89 (talk) 21:52, October 3, 2019 (UTC) Re: Season 11 ending I also agree we should wait until the official English release date before adding information. ~ Buddermeow | Talk ~ 05:22, October 4, 2019 (UTC) Videoland Where is the videoland link for the new episodes